


Blame It On The Weatherman

by flickawhip



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For Freshbrains.





	Blame It On The Weatherman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



“We live together. You can’t blame this on anyone else.”

“But....”

Frankie stumbles to a halt, then, almost smiles. 

“Okay, fine... I fucked up...”

She mutters the words, unable to actually look at Grace, she truly hadn’t meant to break the bed... at all. Or spill food in it, or any number of the other things that had made Grace so angry. Still, she had to admit, she was beginning to think she needed to be honest... with herself at least. She loved Grace, hell, she always had since the balloon and yet... she still did things, many things, that seemed to put Grace into a bad mood. 

“Well, at least you admit it.”

Grace had teased, nudging Frankie lightly with her shoulder. She would calm down, eventually, but she hated that Frankie was giving her the same wide-eyed look that reminded her of a kicked puppy, the same look Frankie always used when she fucked things up. 

“Can’t we...”

“Blame in on the weatherman?”

Frankie’s slight bemused laugh had been worth feeling like an idiot, even if Grace still wasn’t sure why she cared so deeply for Frankie. She’d work it out... one day.


End file.
